Partners
by Fired Feathers of a Pheonix
Summary: *A oneshot dedicated to Ryo and Cyberdramon* At first glance, they may not seem close. In fact, they may seem like they even hate one another. But once you see the other side in their relationship, they seem like the perfect partners. T for safety enjoy!


**Partners  
><strong>**(Articulation)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
><strong>**A/N: Just a little collection of one-shots of how Cyberdramon feels about Ryo. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. IT IS A FRIENDSHIP. I hate when authors pair digimon up with humans. Like, how does that even work? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, this is my first fic is told from a third person's POV.  
><strong>**(By the way, articulation is a synonym for communication. I was just going to name this 'Partners', but I'm not sure if I'll make this a series or not.)**

**Please R&R!**

Cyberdramon stared at Ryo from where he was sitting. After a long days journey, full of fights and surviving, they had taken the chance to settle down in a cave nearby a glistening pond. The view was a little too... _peaceful_ and _cliche _for Cyberdramon's taste, but he didn't mind. He was tired... yes, tired. Hey, even giant cyborge digimon that craved to kill needed a good nights sleep too, you know.

Ryo sat not far off from their camp, a respectable distance where his partner could both protect him and watch on him, staring off at the horizon. Every so often he would pick a stone off the ground and toss it at the pond's surface, just to watch it skip a few times and sink to the bottom. Ryo's eyes were filled with obvious sadness, for reasons Cyberdramon didn't know. They were close, all digimon were to their partners, but their relationship was different from most. They couldn't read each other's emotions like most- well maybe Ryo could, but he certainly couldn't.

"Cyberdramon..." Ryo pondered, "what's it like to be a world apart from your home?" Ah, so that was it. He was homesick. Of course, Cyberdramon understood. It's not like Ryo asked to be dragged into this whole Millenniummon buisness, he was forced. And since he HAD to be the hero, Ryo just couldn't say no.

His dragon-like partner shrugged. They never usually had conversations, especially meaningful ones like this. In fact, the last time Ryo had actually tried to talk to him was a week or two ago, and that was about food. They had been in a desert. Cyberdramon made a mental note to NEVER step into a desert without water. He could have dealt with it, but not his weak, fragile, human partner.

Besides the point, Cyberdramon really didn't mind not being close to Ryo. Other digimon would probably rip their hair (or fur or whatever they had) off in frustration if it was like this between them. But Cyberdramon was comftorable with this. Just surviving, he thought, staring at Ryo. "How should I know?" Cyberdramon growled, "I'm in my own world, stupid. Besides, even if I was in my own world, I don't have anything to return back to besides a fight. So either way I don't care."

Ryo, tearing his gaze away from the lake, stared up at his partner in surprise. That was the longest speech his digimon had ever said. Mostly he just grunted, shrugged, or pushed Ryo down. Whichever the one it was, he surely NEVER gave his opinion.

"Huh." Ryo deadpanned, gazing back out towards the water. Inwardly, Cyberdramon cursed. Now Ryo was going to think that there was some other side to him. There was, he just didn't want to admit it. He just wasn't... social. In any way whatsoever. "So even you have feelings..." -Cyberdramon growled- "Well, I knew you had feelings, I just didn't know you expressed them. If you would call that expressing..."

"No, I wouldn't. Now shut up."

Cyberdramon flinched when his partner began to laugh. What did he have to laugh about? Cyberdramon wasn't kidding. If Ryo really pushed him off the edge, he'd smack him into next tuesday. Or to March 33, which doesn't exist. Then again, he didn't know if the Digimon died as well, so he didn't risk it. Even if it meant dealing with a tiny, ignorant, _dangerous _human.

By 'dangerous,' he meant that Ryo attracted a LOT of attention. Sure, Cyberdramon would do anything for a fight - and Ryo was the best way to get one - but it was troublesome with Ryo was at his side, because now he didn't just have to focus on the fight, he had to focus on the human as well. If Cyberdramon had learned anything, it was that you just couldn't turn around for a second without the little thing doing something stupid.

Like getting drowned in a lake by a Seadramon. Or getting kidnapped by a Flymon. Or getting beat practically to death by a Myotismon's Crimson Lightning.

Don't ask. Just... don't ask.

"Hey... Cyberdramon?" Cyberdramon looked back up at his partner, who was now laying down, looking up at the sunset's blue, pink, and orange sky. "Thanks." If Cyberdramon had an eyebrow, or eyes for that matter, he would have raised it. "Just, thanks for being here. I know you don't like all of this mushy stuff, but you just needed to know. I understand I cause you a lot of trouble, and lord knows you cause me trouble, but I've come to realize something."

Even though Cyberdramon did not like how this conversation was going, he asked, "Hn?"

"I really don't believe we could survive without each other. I mean, I need you for the obvious reason, but that's not all there is to it. I have almost no friends, even at school, and even with them I just don't... _trust_ them." Actually, by now Cyberdramon began to get intrigued with the boy's words. "You're someone I can actually trust, because even if I tell you my secrets, I know you won't tell anyone. Plus, I can be whoever I like to be around you. In the real world, I act like the perfect little Japanese boy who's _polite _and has _manners_. But around you, I can break the rules and laugh at things I normally wouldn't.

"Some guys, like Tai, may think that we're not close at all and we hate each other. Well, you may hate _me_, but I don't hate you. Actually, I really don't mind you. You can just be... a handful sometimes. You're a true partner, you know that?"

Cyberdramon didn't say anything. He knew it was probably best. It wasn't like Ryo expected an answer anyway, so he just shrugged. Still, knowing that Ryo didn't mind him made Cyberdramon feel a little better inside, even though it wasn't much.

"...You need me, right?" Cyberdramon, (again) if he had eyes, would have blinked.

"What are you going on about now?" Cyberdramon growled. Sure, he cared about his partner, but he sure did get annoying.

Ryo sat up, with watery eyes, "I'm not useless, right? If I was home, you'd be alright? You'd be in control?" He didn't know about _that_, but he'd be alright emotionally. He and Ryo were close but- "I am, aren't I? You could go on with your life, couldn't you?"

"Hn. I guess. It'd be weird not having you and the power-ups, but other than that I could deal."

Silence filled the tense air.

"...Oh..."

More silence. It was so quiet that if Cyberdramon had hair he would have ripped it out. Why had he even said that in the first place? Life without Ryo seemed... unimaginable. Sure, he got in danger all of the time (see above), but he liked to save him. It made him feel happy. And he knew it made Ryo happy too.

Although, considering his pride, he couldn't tell Ryo that. So instead, he murmured, "Well, it would get kind of lonely here... _I guess_."

Ryo's head raised, but Cyberdramon couldn't see his expression. His human partner turned his head, only slightly so that Cyberdramon could only see the corner of his mouth. It was curled up in a small smile, only so that a partner of the human could tell. "Hm, you like having me here."

If Cyberdramon, again, had eyes he would ave blinked. Instead, he sighed and growled, "What could you possibly be going on about _now_?"

"Oh, nothing... Nothing at all." Ryo's attention suddenly became interested in the lake once more, and Cyberdramon was glad that the conversation was over. Though another part of him wished that he could take Ryo home, and solve his problems. He truly did care for Ryo...

But he would never admit that outloud, or strive to help Ryo accomplish this, due to the fact that his pride had always gotten the best of him. Even so, they were partners, whether they communicated or not. They cared for one another, whether they admitted it or not. And they would do anything to protect one another, growling or not.


End file.
